


Chasing Dreams

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [52]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Patrick and Robin discuss their relationship after he cheats with Lisa.
Relationships: Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio
Series: Finding My Way [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Chasing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Chasing Dreams  
Characters: Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake  
Pairing: Scrubs  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Patrick and Robin discuss their relationship after he cheats with Lisa.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 185 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Game

FMW #52: Chasing Dreams

Sometimes it feels like her life isn't based in reality. She spent years chasing after her own happiness, chasing dreams that might be just that.

To some people, her marriage to Patrick was a game, a joke. It was something that could be messed with or ruined because of a mistake.

Robin was seated in her and Patrick's living room as she read a book. Things had been strained between them ever since he'd cheated.

They were trying to work past it, but it would take some time. She looked up from her book at the sound of footsteps and locked eyes with Patrick.

Patrick looked at Robin as she read. He crossed the living room and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. I know I've apologized a lot, but I don't know what else to say."

Robin put her book down and said, "There's nothing you can say. Well, that's not true. You can say we'll work on our marriage to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Patrick nodded quickly and reached for her hands. "I wanna do that. I'll do anything to make sure I never lose you."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
